


You Learn New Things Everyday

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade is given a student from Control. Maybe teaching will prove a good distraction and provide something he didn't realise he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Learn New Things Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Head vs Heart and Incontrollable Desires but doesn't affect either.

Lestrade took a long sip of his beer, looking around the bar for the man he was meant to meet. Control had contacted him earlier and asked him to take one of the newer agents around his area to teach them about blending in. That thought caused him to smirk; he was one of the best at melting into crowds and appearing insignificant, and yet his job at the moment required him to let people notice everything about him. Brushing his thoughts aside, he swept his gaze once more around the establishment. There, that was his mark.

Standing in a corner, radiating discomfort, was a tall man with black hair that had very deliberately been swept back. Lestrade allowed his eyes to wander up and down the man, pretending to be just another casual appraiser. This guy didn’t quite hit his buttons though. Yes, he was tall, dark and good looking, but there was too much stiffness to him and not enough warmth and life. The fact that this also wasn’t the man Lestrade was currently hung up on didn’t help either. Realising that his thoughts had wandered yet again, he drained his glass then made his way over to the man.

“You must be Spock,” he said once he was standing right in front of the man, who nodded.

“How did you know?” Spock asked, his voice betraying little emotion. Lestrade thought it was quite a talent and wished he had such control. Then again, he enjoyed a good screaming session.

“You’re obvious.” Lestrade felt a surge of smugness at the glint of indignation that appeared in Spock’s eyes at his words.

“Explain,” Spock demanded, his tone still detached and polite. It made Lestrade smile inwardly, thinking that perhaps this guy might actually be a good agent if he could learn to lighten up a bit.

“You’re discomfort personified. You need to relax, look like you belong. If you don’t learn to do that, you’ll stand out too much and that is something you never want to do.”

“Can you teach me?” Spock asked and Lestrade let himself smile this time.

“That is why you’re here. The name's Lestrade.”

 

 

“I do not understand the point of this exercise.”

Lestrade hushed Spock and returned his attention to the woman speaking on the stage. They were sitting in one the lecture theatres of King’s College, listening to a presentation on the history of France. They weren’t there for the lesson though. Lestrade was trying to teach Spock about initiating himself into a select group.

“The **point** is to not draw attention to ourselves and thus inform these people that we are not meant to be here,” Lestrade whispered, his mouth barely moving to disguise the fact that he was speaking. Spock sent him a quick twitch of his eyebrows – his version of a frown – but stayed silent. Lestrade tried not to smirk but it was hard. It was always difficult to teach these lessons, especially to agents from other planets, but they were crucial. If one couldn’t fit into a lecture, then there was no hope that they’d be able to blend into a high class group where they needed to show they belonged. Lestrade let the speaker’s words wash over him, surprised when his quick check of Spock revealed the other man to be intimately listening. As the women finished up her presentation, he leant slightly closer to Spock so that his words would be caught.

“For your next lesson, I'm going to teach you how to follow someone without being spotted. It’s all about ‘being the crowd’. London has the best streets for this; busy and hard to navigate.”

“Who will we be tailing?” Spock asked, managing to sound both disinterested and intrigued.

“Pick someone.”

Spock looked around the room, observing everyone without making it seem that his attention had wavered from the woman at the front of the woman. Lestrade was pleased that his lessons were being absorbed so quickly, noting at the back of his mind that if they kept up this pace Spock would be gone sooner than he thought. He dismissed the small twinge of sadness this caused, focusing on the subject Spock was now indicating to with an inconspicuous nod of his head. Lestrade took in the young man, wondering what had drawn Spock’s attention – the messy brown hair or confident exterior? He gave Spock a nod of approval then slowly began getting up as the presentation ended and everyone began filing out of the room.

“Now, we can’t let him out of our sights but no one can realise we’re following him. For today we’ll focus just on keeping him unaware. Let’s go.”

 

 

“Well Spock, I have to say, you were the best student I’ve ever had,” Lestrade said sincerely. “I’m going to miss you.”

“And I, you. You have been an instructive teacher,” Spock replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it briefly. Lestrade smiled at him and was gratified to be given Spock’s version in return.

“I’ll leave it to someone else to teach you how to smile,” Lestrade joked. “Don’t be a stranger now.”

“I will attempt not to be.”

“Just remember, you can come to me if you ever get stuck on something. I’ll try and help.”

“I appreciate it, Lestrade,” Spock said softly before turning to leave. Lestrade watched him go and couldn’t help the thought that perhaps Spock wasn’t the only one to gain something from this experience. He frowned but had to shake his head as he realised it was probably best that he didn’t dwell on that. He had too many other things to deal with. Including the man who was causing his phone to ring now. Sighing, Lestrade pulled the device from his pocket and answered: “What?”


End file.
